Order of the Blades
The Order of the Blades is a guild on the World of Warcraft Roleplaying Server called "Chronicles of Azeroth", further details can be found below. Faction: Stromgarde - Lordaeron. Guild Master: Damon Black. Guild Type: Military - Militia. Headquarters: Balthier Castle (formerly), The Temple of the Blades (currently). Guild Motto: "Never Run, Never Hide, Always Stand, Always Fight". Guild Propose: The Blades, present across all of Hillsbrad Foothills, Alterac Mountains, Darrowmere Fields, Northern Lordaeron, Arathi Highlands, Wetlands and Silverpine Forest. The Order provides a common, and more importantly, public place of training and study for those of the warrior, paladin, rogue and hunter persuasion. The guild is a professional organization chartered by the Black Family to regulate the hiring and training of mercenaries. Training, goods, and services are cheaper for members, and the Guild Stewards know where to find work. The Order mostly works on missions and contracts given by Stromgarde Army, and some rich nobles, they are usually criminal or bandit problems, but nothing big. Damon is now preparing best students to send them to Silverpine and Darrowmere Fields, to aid the Stromgarde Army in retaking Andorhal and conquering rest of Silverpine Forest. He is also sending students to Menethil, to aid them in the War with Orc's. Times are hard, but they must hope for better future. Guild History: The Order of Blades was founded in the Second War by Versidue-Shaie Black at the suggestion of Dinieras-Ves Black "the Iron", his brother. The Order was made mostly to provide for public order without having to resort to standing armies. At first, it was called The Plukaumki), means "Soldier" on dwarven language. Although it began as an Human-only organization, it eventually opened it's doors to all races. The Order was disbanded due to the lack of recruits and Master's death. The new leader and former is Damon Black, grand, grand, grand son of Versidue-Shaie Black. Every male member of the Long Black family was a Paladin. Damon was too. Damon failed the three virtues and the Light wained from him, now he is an Ex-Paladin, a Warrior. While he was a Paladin, he was a Divine Crusader of the Knights of the Nine, an Holy Paladin Order formed to cleanse the cursed lands. As Damon become a Warrior, he couldn't be member of the Nine anymore, so he decided to re-form the Old Order that his grand, grand, grand father lost. Damon did not knew of the Order until he read the book that his father gave to him few seconds before death. Damon's father told Damon not to read the book ever, because Damon always thought that his Family was always poor and hated. When the Light fully wained from him, he decided to read it, that is how he found out of his Family's past, and the Order. Damon knows that it will be hard to estabilish the Order and make his ancestor's proud, but that is his only hope. Now, Damon with help of his wife, Alexia, works on estabilishing the new Camp in the Hillsbrad Foothills, which will be the Headquarters of the Order, and, he needs to ask for premission of recruiting peasants, villagers and other citizens. He works very hard, with hope that he will restore his Family's greatness. FULL INFORMATION CAN BE FOUND HERE: http://chroniclesofazeroth.forumfree.it/?t=51993856